High School Musical: Revised
by island.dreamer17
Summary: When Alex Bolton falls for Jenny Marshall, two things stand in the way of their relationship: Jenny attends West High, while Alex East, and Jenny's mother is not someone Alex's parents are real crazy about.
1. Chapter 1

**20 reviews for Wildcat Twins, so you guys get a new story! This is HSM: Revised, Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Troy and Gabriella Bolton, nor the song Start of Something New. I do, however, own Alex, Katie, Grace, Jennifer, and the Ski Resort name (unless it happens to be a real ski resort in Colorado. I just made it up. :)) and any other characters or places you do not recognize. **

* * *

"Alex. Troy." Gabriella Bolton stood in the doorway of the basketball courts at the Mountain Park Ski Resort in Colorado. "Come on."

"One more, Mom," answered her sixteen-year-old son, Alex. "Please?"

Troy looked over at his wife, pleading. "Yeah Gabs, please?"

Gabriella sighed. "One more."

* * *

"Alex," Gabriella told him as they entered the hotel room. "Shower up. I've laid your best clothes out on the bed."

"Mom, do I have to go to that party?" asked Alex.

"He's afraid he'll look like a sissy if all his lodge friends look cool," commented his 12-year-old sister, Katie, from the other side of the room where she wore a dark, chocolate brown knee-length skirt and a satin, deep purple, long sleeved blouse. She also wore flesh-colored nylons that complimented the brown heeled sandals on her feet.

"Shut it, Kate," called Alex from the shower.

"Ha!" said Caleb, age 7, from the adjoining room.

"Na na na-na boo boo!" shouted 5-year-old Grace from the corner where Gabriella was dressing her.

Katie simply glared at Grace, whose bottom lip quivered just before she burst into tears.

"Katelin Gabriella Bolton apologize to your sister," Gabriella scolded, trying to calm Gracie down.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, but turned to her sister. "I'm sorry, Gracie," she said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Gracie stopped crying, sniffled a little, gave an equally piercing glare to her sister, and answered, "Apology not accepted."

"Grace Elizabeth Bolton tell me you did not just say that," Gabriella scolded her daughter. This time, the little girl stuck out her bottom lip defiantly.

"I did," she stated.

"Young lady, you are exactly like your father," Gabriella said, a smile tugging at her lips. Then she turned serious again. "Since you and your sister seem to be having a hard time getting along, both of you are going to stay here. Gracie, your punishment is not going to the party, and Katie, your punishment is not going to the party _and_ watching your sister."

"But Mom!" exclaimed Katie.

"No buts, Katie," Gabriella told her. "You two are staying here. That's final."

"Hey Kate," Troy said, coming out of the other room dressed smartly in a black suit. "Ready?"

Katie glared at her mother and turned her back to her father, rummaging her suitcase for her pajamas.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked his wife.

"Katie glared at Gracie, Katie said sorry to Gracie, Gracie didn't accept her apology, so they're both staying here," answered Gabriella, quickly summarizing the events that had taken place in the last five minutes. "Let me grab my cover and we can go. Alex," she addressed her son as he stepped out of the shower, "Katie and Gracie are staying here tonight so you don't have to wait for them."

"Right Mom," Alex said, pulling on his good dress shirt as his mother exited their hotel room. "Have a good time." As soon as the door shut, he smiled smugly at his sister. "Well, well, what have we here?" he asked. "Miss Katie Bolton _not_ going to the party? This is a surprise."

"Shut up, Alex," Katie said. "It's none of your business."

"You're right," Alex said, surprising his sister as he pulled on a brown blazer. "You and Gracie have a good time tonight." And with that Alex exited the room, grabbing a key and shutting the door behind him.

"Well," Danny the DJ said, "It's time for karaoke!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "Let's have two volunteers. No volunteers? Okay then. We'll just have to make you sing by force." He instructed the spotlights to pick two random people. "You . . . . and you," he said.

Jennifer Marshall looked up from her computer. "What? No, I don't sing," she protested as several female members standing by her pulled her onto the stage. "I can't sing. Hey!"

Alex took a deep breath. Unlike the girl he saw next to him (who was very pretty, he might add), he knew he could sing. It wasn't his chosen career, but he could sing.

Taking a look at the electronic board displaying the lyrics, he took a deep breath.

_Livin' in my own world,_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance._

He didn't remember much after that. He remembered the girl being surprised at the sound of her voice, and that they—he at least—put their whole hearts into the song. Alex had more fun singing that night than any other place he'd sang ever before.

* * *

**REVIEW! 3 reviews before I post the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks to my beta x3tinkerbell07 for helping me out on this chap!**

"C'mon, Gracie," Gabriella ushered her daughter down the aisles of the plane back to Albuquerque.

Alex followed behind his little sister, walking slowly. He looked to the left, to the right, and then to the left again, occasionally glancing up at the numbers above the seats.

After settling down into his seat, he looked across the aisle to see a beautiful brown-haired girl. "Hey!" he cried, catching the girl's attention.

"Wha—hi!" exclaimed the girl. "I don't think I told you my name last week. I'm Jenny Marshall."

Gabriella, who had busied herself getting Gracie and Caleb settled in, froze when she heard the name Marshall. She whipped her head around to see her son talking with a young lady who very much resembled her old friend Martha, from high school.

"I'm Alex Bolton," replied Alex. At this, Martha's head whipped around.

When Gabriella and Martha's eyes met, they immediately threw daggers (metaphorically, of course) at each other. If looks could kill . . . well, you know the rest.

"Alexander Bolton trade places with your sister," she ordered him.

"Why, Mom?" he protested, got up anyway. "I'll take the long way around," he said. "It's a while before we take off and I don't want to disrupt Caleb or Gracie," he added lamely, buying time for Jenny to slip her contact information into his hand.

"Sure, whatever," replied Gabriella, not really processing what he had said. It was only six o'clock in the morning, their plane left at 6:30, and she had practically pulled an all-nighter trying to get everything ready to run smoothly the next day.

"Katie, Mom said for you to switch places with me," Alex said.

"Why?" asked Katie.

"Just do it," Alex grumbled.

"Why are you in such a bad mood, fussy-pants?" asked Katie teasingly. Alex glared at her. "All right, all right, I'm going," she finally said, getting up.

"Why did your mom send you over here?" Troy asked his son.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I met this girl named Jenny Marshall and all of a sudden Mom told me not to talk to her and to switch places with Katie."

Troy's mouth dropped open and a moment later Katie came back. "Dad, Mom wants you to sit over there with her."

Troy sighed and got up. After sliding across the row and buckling his seatbelt as soon as the light flashed on, he looked over at his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Martha's what's wrong," she answered.

Troy sighed. "Gabri-ella," he whined, dragging out her name.

"Troooy," Gabriella replied the same way.

"Gabi," he said, "Have you really been keeping this grudge against Martha all this time?"

Gabriella nodded. "She refused to apologize to me; I refuse to apologize to her."

Troy sighed. "Now you sound like our daughter."

"Which one?" asked Gabriella. Troy sent her a pointed look.

"You met Jenny?" Alex asked his sister when she slumped into the seat next to him.

Katie smiled. "Not only did I meet her, I also got a glare from her mom." She glanced at the glazed look in Alex's eyes and softly exclaimed, "You like her!"

Alex shot her a look. "I met her at the New Year's Eve party when the DJ forced us to sing together. And it was the most amazing experience in my life." He sighed contentedly while his sister began to giggle.

"What?" she asked, putting up her hands as her brother glared.

"Come on, Kait, I really like her," he said.

Katie smiled. "I may not be on your side now, but I, as the little sister, say you can date Jenny. All we have to do is figure out why Mom and Dad don't like her and why her mom doesn't like us."

"Attention passengers. We are now beginning our descent into the Albuquerque International Airport. Please keep your seatbelts buckled until the light flashes off and remain seated until the aircraft has come to a complete stop."

Katie slept soundly on Alex's shoulder while he stared at Jenny's contact info in his cell phone. He had programmed the numbers into his phone three hours earlier, but had easily occupied himself the rest of the plane trip by staring at them and occasionally glancing up.

Across the aisle, Gracie and Caleb had grown restless after 20 games of tic-tac-toe and 34.25 games of hangman (not that Alex had been counting or anything) and were now bickering over what to do next. They had been at it for almost forty-five minutes (after attempting a thirty-fifth game of hangman and Caleb decided that Gracie had spelled the word wrong) and soon they would have to wrap it up.

Gabriella had started to pack up Gracie and Caleb's things into their backpacks, despite the fact that they weren't helping, while Troy snoozed lightly on her shoulder.

Across the plane, Alex could see Jenny and her mom talking quietly but firmly. Alex knew without hearing them that the conversation was about him and the unknown event that made their family and his at war.

"Come on, Katie, wake up!" Alex shook his sister's shoulder, like he had been doing the last five minutes. As a last-ditch effort, he moved to the side and his sister's head crashed down, luckily onto the airplane blanket he had set there at the start of the trip.

"Alex!" she cried. "What did you do that for? Why can't you shake my shoulder like a normal person?"

Alex sighed. Little sisters. "That's what I have been doing for the last five minutes," he responded.

Katie shrugged nonchalantly as the airplane came to a stop. Despite the warning of the captain, Alex could hear the clicks as everyone almost simultaneously undid their seatbelts at the same time. Across the aisle, Gabriella got up to scan the floor and underneath the seats for items left or dropped by Caleb or Gracie, while Troy tried to wake himself up.

"Come on everyone," Gabriella said somewhat sleepily to her children. "Alex, Katie, you guys can take care of yourselves and if I can't find you meet us at baggage claim, and you have your phones. Don't forget to turn them back on." Turning to Caleb and Gracie, she said, "Here are your backpacks. Put them on and hold on to Mommy and Daddy please."

Caleb and Gracie obediently took their backpacks and followed their mother off the plane. Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw Jenny and her mother step into the aisle behind his father, Jenny's mother glaring daggers at his mom's back.

Continuing to wonder why (as he had been doing the last three hours), Alex semi-consciously walked down the aisle and off the plane. Katie had to grab his arm and drag him towards their parents and the general direction of baggage claim.

His thoughts traveled to Jenny throughout the time he and Katie babysat Gracie and Caleb so their parents could grab their luggage, the drive home, and even in his dreams as he collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep without even opening his suitcase.

* * *

**REVIEW!! Remember: 3 reviews for another chapter!**


	3. NEW Author's Note

**As you know, all my stories were on hiatus until Feb. 1. Since both Intruder Alert and HSM: Revised both received 0 votes, I've just picked one. Here's the lineup: **

**1. Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It (5 votes)**

**2. 10 Things (2 votes)**

**3. Intruder Alert (0 votes)**

**4. HSM: Revised (0 votes) **

**Best Day oneshots will still be updated for holidays and such. Look for a Valentine's Day one coming soon! **

**I'm sorry you guys didn't get a Christmas Best Day oneshot, but I'm working on one. :) I guess I'll just post it not during summer, lol**

**As for what's coming up, I will be starting a co-write with **_**prettykouka**_** that is untitled for now. I don't know when it will be up as we both have a couple of stories going right now. Chapter 2 of Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It will be up pronto on Feb. 1. **

**I am working on 2 stories on the Jonas Brothers FanFiction Archive, but right now It's My Turn Now (IMTN) will be updated a bit more frequently than The Teagan Factor (TTF) because it has more reviews (plus it's been up longer . . .)**

**.**


End file.
